1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a medical apparatus and, more particularly, relates to a medical apparatus adapted to facilitate positioning of a substrate having diagnostic, therapeutic or monitoring capabilities, adjacent to body tissue.
2. Background of the Related Art
The natural contours of the human body often present difficulties to apply a therapeutic or diagnostic element to a skin surface. This difficulty is particularly compounded when the medical or therapeutic element is flexible. For example, clinicians often encounter difficulties when applying a medical electrode to a patient due to the flexibility of the substrate to which the electrode is attached and the presence of an adhesive surface.
Medical electrodes are often used to monitor bioelectric signals generated by the body. The electrodes may be covered in a conductive gel, which serves as an electrochemical coupling agent and enhances the ability of the electrode to adhere to a patient's skin. The electrodes may be connected to a monitoring system, processed and analyzed by medical personnel. The electrode devices further may include an adhesive pad and an electrically conductive member that is electrically connected to the monitoring system or an electro-medical apparatus. However, due to the flexibility of the adhesive pads, many electrodes are often difficult to grasp and hard to position adjacent the wound.